kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Second World War (RA)
The Second World War or World War II was a major armed conflict that began in 1946, when the Soviet Union begun a campaign of aggression to realize Joseph Stalin's dream: a Communist Union stretching from the coast of Atlantic Ocean to the coast of the Pacific. Opposing them were the Allied Forces, a military alliance established to resist Soviet aggression against any first world powers and uphold the ideals defined in World Association of Nations charter. Thanks to the superior skill of the Allied commanders, the Soviet invasion was halted and the tide turned in favor of the Allies. Despite a desperate defense, the Soviet war machine was broken and Moscow was taken by the Allies. Background After the end of the Second World War in our timeline, Albert Einstein developed a time machine in order to prevent the Nazi Party from gaining power and starting the war. Einstein went back in time to 1924, to Landsberg Prison in Germany, where Adolf Hitler had just been released after serving his sentence for his role in the Bavarian Beer Hall Putsch. After meeting Hitler outside the prison, Einstein erased him from the timeline. However, without the Third Reich to challenge it, the Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin grew unchecked. Stalin envisioned a global Soviet Union, with himself as the supreme ruler of the mind and spirit of every Soviet citizen. This made war inevitable. The Soviet Union's aggressive stance led to a reshuffling of territory within Europe. Adhering to the policy of appeasement, the Western European powers agreed to terms forced upon them by the Soviets, resulting in a significant change in international borders. Several Eastern European states, including Poland, were forced to accept Soviet military presence within their borders and Soviet advisers in their governments. Essentially, the USSR colonized much of Eastern Europe without firing a single shot. At the outset of the war, the Soviet Union had a considerable army, with 14,000,000 enlisted troops and over 7,000,000 men in the police, NKVD and other services. It was also a major economic power, with operating assets believed to be in excess of 486,200,000,000 Swiss Francs. Supporting it was a vast network of over 200,000,000 agents that infiltrated the governments of most Pan-African, Pan-Indian and Pan-Asian governments with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. Command posts known to the Allies included Moscow, Kiev, Stalingrad, Khartoum, Karachiand Da Nang. The Soviet Union also had ties to global organizations, such as the World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League and the Freedom Consortium. By comparison, the Allied Forces were considerably weaker, numbering only 3,400,000 enlisted troops and about 1,700,000 irregular (guerrilla and resistance) forces. As a military organisation, it operated out of three main command posts: Unified Operations Headquarters in London, Northern Theater command center in Oslo and Southern Theater command center in Madrid. Prelude to the War Invasion of Asia The Soviet war effort began with the invasion of East Asia by Soviet troops. During this campaign, Marshall Gradenko distinguished himself in service and eventually rose to the position of Stalin's most trusted general. Sarin gas One of Gradenko's assignments before the invasion of Europe was field-testing the USSR's Sarin nerve gas. The original plan called for deploying Sarin to destroy the population of Poland and Germany and force the West to surrender. However, thanks to the efforts of the Allied spy network, combined with a series of military strikes in north Europe, the nerve gas production facilities were destroyed, stockpiles burned and a chemical apocalypse prevented. Toruń massacre One of the more tragic events was the killing of a large detachment of Polish resistance movement that took up arms outside Toruń. They, along with all civilians living in the area, were snuffed out by Soviet forces under the command of a certain Soviet commander. At this point, the USSR controlled Finland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Poland and, as a staging point for its invasion of Turkey, Iraq. The Allied Forces controlled a majority of Europe, including Norway, Sweden and the Czech Republic. Initial Offensive Soviet invasion of Western Europe The preparations for an assault on Germany were already well underway, with forward command posts established at the border. The same Soviet commander who destroyed Toruń was assigned, together with Georgi Kukov, to guard the bridges leading over the river. The German military, in a desperate move, attacked well entrenched Soviet positions and sabotaged the bridges. However, the Soviets did not let that stop them, and deployed infantry divisions that traversed the river and engaged the enemy on his own soil, beginning the campaign. In a raid deep behind enemy lines in Germany, Soviets captured Albert Einstein, who had offered plans to develop a new weapon for the Allies. The Allies reacted quickly and Tanya Adams was dispatched with a small raiding party to the Slovakian-Hungarian border with orders to retrieve the scientist. The base fell surprisingly quickly to the small commando force, due to the fact that it relied heavily on Tesla Coils to defend it, yet did not have adequate protection for its power plants.This was mainly due to the base being hastily built by the invading Soviets on the border. While Soviet forces pushed through Finland to take control of Norway and Sweden, it turned out that in southern Sweden, where the Red Army executed a swift naval assault, an Allied spy had infiltrated one of the few remaining gas production facilities and destroyed it. Gradenko attempted to hide the fact from Stalin, but Nadia brought it to Stalin's attention and the Commander was sent to deal with the spy. Eventually, despite help from the Swedish resistance and Allied remnants, the spy was captured and shot. Delaying the Red Advance Executing a plan formulated by Nadia, Soviet forces engaged German communication centers near Berlin, forcing the Allied military to divide their forces to save the critical communication node. This left Berlin exposed, which allowed the Soviets to swiftly take the capital. The Allies were forced to retreat, and Field Commander A9 was ordered to take control of a passage through the Sudety mountains on the Polish-Czechoslovakian border. With limited resources, he managed to destroy enemy forces in the region and allow the Allied convoy to pass through safely. The Allied army managed to gain ground in central and eastern Poland, and to prevent it from being retaken by the enemy, Tanya Adams was dispatched to destroy key bridges on the Polish-Soviet border, a task she performed flawlessly. Meanwhile, Soviet forces invaded Bulgaria and Turkey and steadily gained ground in Scandinavia. In the Aegean theater, the retreating Turkish army, in a desperate move, retreated to Iraq, taking it in a swift assault as their country fell to the Soviets. Despite the success of Tanya's assignment, the plan ultimately failed, as Soviet forces managed to encircle and destroy the overstretched Allied military in Poland, regaining lost ground quickly and threatening the same mountain pass Commander A9 cleared earlier in the Sudety mountains. In a pitched defense, the Soviets were pushed back, despite their technological advantage (Allied light tanks vs. Soviet heavy tanks and Yak aircraft). Fall of Greece To support their assault on Greece, Soviet command dispatched a mining team to Khalkis island in order to establish operations there. They also were assigned to capture the Allied Radar dome in order to monitor the enemy movements in the sector. General Stavros, aide to General von Esling, was stricken with grief after he insisted on personally seeing his homeland and his village on the outskirts of Athens during the Soviet invasion. During his visit, he witnessed first hand the atrocities committed against the people of his country by the Soviets, which included liquidating entire villages with extreme prejudice. With the fall of Greece in sight, the Allies began to evacuate civilians from villages near Athens, to save at least some Greeks from Soviet persecution. Soon, the Greek front collapsed and the Soviet banners flew high in the capitals of Greece, Turkey, Iraq, Syria and Cyprus. At the same time Soviet offensive in Central Europe overran Germany and penetrated into eastern France, northern Italy and Benelux. However, a breakthrough happened as Allied diplomats convinced the UN to establish a unique military funding to back the Allied cause. In a 281 to 7 vote, the initiative was passed, and it was agreed that a global defense agency would be formed in an undisclosed European capital. Despite the bleak outlook, with the Allied front in Greece collapsing, the UN funding initiative marked a turning point in the war, though at the time, it did not seem so. Agent Tanya Adams, who proved key to recovering Einstein, has been captured by Soviets while transporting vital information about one of the Soviet top secret research projects. In order to prevent her from being transported to Moscow for interrogation and execution, General Von Esling dispatched Commander A9 with the mission of saving her from a Soviet prison facility near Grodno. Despite suffering torture, Agent Adams escaped captivity (though the spy who aided her was killed in the process) and delivered information on the Iron Curtain project to the Allies. Turning the Tide Gaining the initiative Bolstered by increased funding and support, Allied forces slowly began to take back lost land and gain advantage over the USSR. In Norway, the Soviet rampage had been stopped, in Czechoslovakia, Austria and Hungary the Allies successfully defended their positions and pushed back the Soviets, while in Yugoslavia, the Allied forces prepared for a counter attack to retake Greece. Allied Command remained oblivious to the contents of a convoy heading for Gorzow, in western Poland, where elements for the first nuclear weapons were being transported. After consultation with professor Albert Einstein, it was decided that in order to prevent the deployment of the Iron Curtain, a strike force was sent from the newly liberated Greek coastal areas to attack the Soviet submarine bases in the Aegean Sea doubling as research bases. The objective was to infiltrate the research centers and gain information on the project and then destroy them. The attack was successful and the Allies hampered the research into this device. However, this merely delayed its deployment. A report sent to Soviet High Command which confirmed that was traced to Bornholm, Denmark. Shortly afterwards, a large strike force was deployed to the area that conquered the Soviet bases and commandeered their radar domes in order to assess their relation with the Iron Curtain Project. On other fronts, Allied armies attacked from Asia Minor, liberating Syria and Iraq. Furthermore, after a swift campaign, Norway and the most of Sweden were liberated, free from the Soviet grasp, as was the same for Greece and Cyprus. The Chronosphere project All this time, Allied researchers under the lead of Professor Albert Einstein worked hard to create a weapon that would turn the tide of the war. Basing on Einstein's research, the Philadelphia Experiment was conducted to test theories that would later pave way for the Chronosphere project, meant to provide reliable control over the Chrono effect. The primary research center was situated in Leich, Austria concentrating on controlling the effect. The scientists there were nearing a breakthrough when the Soviet leadership learned of the location of this facility and began to attack it on the eve of a critical experiment. In a pitched defense, Commander A9 skillfully employed his forces and safeguarded the tech center housing the project, possibly saving the future of Europe. The research suffered a relatively minor setback when a brutal Soviet attack on Elba Island, near the coast of Italy, destroyed the entire Allied force field testing the Chronosphere and the civilian resistance aiding them. However, this did not stall the Allied forces, and their offensive began to gain momentum. At this stage, most of Europe was free from Soviet grip, with Soviet forces in Eastern Germany encircled and besieged, the Balkans almost fully liberated and Allied divisions pushing through Turkey and Finland. The Soviets in Germany were desperate, going as far as taking hostages and making demands. The Soviet Union was forced to shift their offensive into a defensive. On Red Soil Foiling Soviet nuclear attack It was then that a high ranking Soviet researcher, Vladimir Kosygin, wishing to defect to the Allied Forces, contacted General Von Esling, disclosing his location. A small strike force was dispatched to Riga, the capital of the Latvian Soviet Republic, where they infiltrated the enemy base and secured Kosygin, making a daring escape from the research base. The defector revealed details on another of Stalin's secret weapons - the nuclear bombs. Recognizing the threat, General Von Esling deployed A9 with his men to the Ural mountains, deep in Soviet territory, where they attacked the Dark Horseman military base housing the nuclear weapons research and development center. However, during their attack it turned out that the base also housed silos - and at the very moment it was apparent that the Allies could conquer the base, the missiles were launched against European capitals. Keeping a cool head, A9 left command of his surface forces to one of his lieutenants and personally commanded the squad that infiltrated the missile plant. With help from Tanya Adams who was quickly sent to assist, he managed to deactivate the four silos and prevent the missiles from detonating in Europe. The sight of a warhead buried outside the British parliament remains an iconic image of just how close the Allied Forces came to defeat when victory seemed to be so close. Following this victory, Allied Forces finally removed the last pockets of Soviet resistance in Europe, leaving the USSR defending itself on its own soil. Allied invasion of the Soviet Union To provide heavy fire support and spearhead the assault, a large detachment of Allied forces landed near Stalingrad (referred to during that mission as 'Volgograd', possibly as an Allied codename) and cleared the bottleneck that prevented warships from moving up the Volga river. Supported by cruisers and destroyers, the Allies swiftly moved deep into enemy territory, the navy proving instrumental in the campaign. Before they could proceed, however, the Allies had to investigate rumors of an even more powerful version of the Iron Curtain coming online. Supported by new Longbow gunships, the European military quickly intercepted and destroyed the device before it could become a significant threat. Tech centers captured during the assignment revealed the existence of a major underground weapons plant supplying the Soviet forces, which was quickly put out of commission by an elite commando team. This event, along with a brutal campaign in Siberia, aiming to destroy the remaining Soviet nuclear capability, paved the way for Moscow, the Soviet capital. End of the war Occupying most of the European USSR landmass, the Allied Forces cracked down on Moscow and utilized its entire arsenal in this one final battle. Tanya Adams was sent as the harbinger of defeat and secured funds for the initial deployment of the Allied military, and as she succeeded, the bulk of the Allied expeditionary force arrived. Quickly, they established a base and, in a massive, bloody battle, eventually defeated the last Soviet defenders. During the fighting, Stalin was heavily wounded and buried under rubble during the assault. The dictator was discovered by Allied infantry and later by Nikos Stavros. Stavros ordered the infantry to abandon rather than capture Stalin. With the intent of avenging his homeland of Greece, Stavros gagged Stalin and left the dictator to die. The war was finally over. Aftermath Red Alert Universe With the defeat of the USSR, the Allied Forces managed to successfully defend the freedom of Europe, and ended Stalin's tyranny. However, the cost of victory was high, with an estimated 100 million people killed during the conflict. What's worse, the Allies never found the Yuri-led Psychic Corps and their mind control project, which would allow Russia to recover and resume the conflict in the Third World War. Stalin's Adviser was also nowhere to be seen. After the war was over, America stepped in and aided in reconstruction efforts, which included appointing Premier Alexander Romanov, a distant relative of the ex-royal family, and a Communist figure who promoted peace, as the nation's new leader. This, too, would also be a costly mistake. Tiberium Universe The Second World War is widely recognized as the most destructive armed conflict in human history, with the possible exception of the Third Tiberium War and the subsequent Scrin invasion of Earth. Casualties were numbered in the tens of millions, and the material losses and destruction of irreplaceable works of art, historical monuments and others could not be counted. In the post-war world, the Allied Forces forced the USSR to disarm most of its military, leaving it only with forces necessary to defend itself. They also ensured that the Soviet Union would pay for reparations, according to the Peace Treaty. Eventually, the Soviet Union itself disbanded; reorganizing into 15 independent states, with Russia being the largest and the most powerful of them. Nobody sought to locate Stalin's mysterious adviser or Nadia, who was allegedly shot to death by the adviser. One permanent effect of the war was the establishment of Black Ops 9, the predecessor to GDI, which acted covertly under UN rule to ensure that another great war would never take place. Alas, the Tiberium meteor impact at the Tiber River in 1995 changed all that. Videos Arsenals The Allied Nations Infantry *Rifle Infantry *Rocket Soldier *Engineer *Field Medic *Spy *Field Mechanic *Thief *Tanya Adams RA1 Rifle Infantry Icons.png RA1 Rocket Soldier Icons.png RA1 Engineer Icons.png RA1 Medic Icons.png RA1 Spy Icons.png RA1 AF Field Mechanic Icons.png RA1 Thief Icons.png RA1 Tanya Icons.gif Vehicles *Mobile Construction Vehicle *Ore Truck *Ranger *Demolition Truck *Armored Personnel Carrier *Anti-Tank Minelayer *Light Tank *Medium tank *Artillery *Radar Jammer *Chrono Tank *Mobile Gap Generator *Phase transport RA1 MCV Icons.gif RA1 Ore Truck Icons.gif RA1 Ranger Icons.png RA1 AF Demolition Truck Icons.gif RA1 Minelayer Icons.png RA1 APC Icons.gif RA1 Light Tank Icons.png TD Medium Tank Icons.png RA1 Artillery Icons.png RA1 Radar Jammer Icons.gif RA1 AF Chrono Tank Icons.gif RA1 Mobile Gap Generator Icons.gif RA1 AF Phase Transport Icons.gif Naval Vessels *Transport *Gunboat *Destroyer *Cruiser *Helicarrier RA1 Transport Icons.gif RA1 Gunboat Icons.gif RA1 Destroyer Icons.gif RA1 Cruiser Icons.gif RA1_AF_Helicarrier_Icons.gif|Helicarrier Air Craft *Longbow *Badger RA1 Longbow Icons.gif RA1 Badger Bomber Icons.gif The Soviet Union Infantry *Rifle Infantry *Rocket Soldier *Grenadier *Engineer *Attack Dog *Flame Thrower *Shock Trooper RA1 Rifle Infantry Icons.png RA1 Rocket Soldier Icons.png RA1 Engineer Icons.png RA1 Attack Dog Icons.png RA1 Grenadier Icons.png RA1 Flamethrower Icons.gif RA1 AF Shock Trooper Icons.gif Vehicles *Mobile Construction Yard *Ore Truck *Heavy Tank *Mine Layer *V2 Rocket Launcher *Demolition Truck *Mammoth Tank *Tesla Tank *M.A.D. Tank RA1 MCV Icons.gif RA1 Ore Truck Icons.gif RA1 Heavy Tank Icons.png RA1 AF Demolition Truck Icons.gif RA1 Minelayer Icons.png RA1 V2 Launcher Icons.gif RA1 Mammoth tank Icons.gif RA1 AF Tesla Tank Icons.gif RA1 AF MAD Tank Icons.png Naval Vessels *Transport *Submarine *Missile Submarine RA1 Transport Icons.gif RA1 Submarine Icons.gif RA1 AF Missile Submarine Icons.gif Air Craft *Yak Spy Plane *MIG Fighter *Badger *HIND *Chinook RA1 Hind Icons.png RA1 Chinook Icons.png RA1 Yak Icons.gif RA1 Mig Icons.gif RA1 Badger Bomber Icons.gif Category:Command & Conquer Category:Red Alert Category:War